Każdy powód jest dobry
by Hariboss
Summary: Miejscowa speluna o tej porze przeżywała swoje największe oblężenie. Obroty wzrastały dwukrotnie, podobnie jak liczebność gości zajmujących zagracone pustymi szklankami i popielnicami starych petów stoliki. Było tu nawet dyskretnie, jeśli można by tak powiedzieć. Każdy bynajmniej czuł się tutaj anonimowy...(...)


Miejscowa speluna o tej porze przeżywała swoje największe oblężenie. Obroty wzrastały dwukrotnie, podobnie jak liczebność gości zajmujących zagracone pustymi szklankami i popielnicami starych petów stoliki. Było tu nawet dyskretnie, jeśli można by tak powiedzieć. Każdy bynajmniej czuł się tutaj anonimowy. Nawet nieletni smarkacze, dla których miejsce to było idealnym sposobem na dostanie tak upragnionego w tym wieku alkoholu, bowiem nikt nie troszczył się o weryfikowanie tożsamości przy wydawaniu trunków. Ludzie przychodzili tu tylko zapalić i napić się, a potem wracali do siebie w lepszym lub może też gorszym stanie.

- Rozumiesz? Mamy kurwa przejebane – przechylił kieliszek i skrzywił się. Wódka paliła mu przełyk tak mocno, jak myśli sumienie. Starał się oczywiście tego nie pokazywać.

Soren pokiwał tylko smętnie głową i sam się napił.

- No, to nieciekawie – spojrzał na niego pod kątem i oparł brodę o zaciśniętą pięść. – Cholernie nieciekawie.

- Ja pierdole – wymamrotał zdołowany i chcąc bardziej podkreślić jak mocno jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna, przygarbił się. Schował buzię w dłoni, a oczy zaszkliły mu się i wyglądał, jakby płakał.

Gdyby tak faktycznie było, nikt raczej nie zdziwiłby się. Łzy dawały przecież ulgę i pomagały oczyścić nagromadzone od tak dawna w głowie myśli. Nie były co prawda świadectwem dojrzałości, jednak dawały potrzebną siłę do zachowania się o wiele dojrzalej. Kto wie, może Jan akurat tego teraz potrzebował?

- Wiesz… mogę się zająć twoją siostrą. Przez jakiś czas… - Soren rozpatrywał tę opcję od początku dzisiejszego spotkania. Albo raczej, od kiedy dowiedział się o tym wszystkim. Nigdy nie podejrzewał swojego przyjaciela o taką nieroztropność i nie chciał wierzyć wcześniej podsłuchanym plotkom. Mimo wszystko obmyślił w głowie na wszelki wypadek plan, który w zaistniałej sytuacji mógłby się bardzo przydać. Na drodze jednak stała głowa rodu Morgensów. Głowa, która w połączeniu z tanim alkoholem traciła na użyteczności.

- Nie. Damy radę z Vincentem – Jan powiedział twardo i poprosił o nową kolejkę.

Wyglądał żałośnie.

- Vincent to dzieciak – błądził palcem po wargach na których majaczył się uśmiech. Oto miał przed sobą najlepszy przykład, jak obowiązek przejęcia fachu po ojcu może być wyrokiem na czyjeś życie. I to bardzo niesprawiedliwym wyrokiem.

Jan był odpowiedzialny i odważny, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawiały się kłopoty. Wtedy jeszcze bardziej zamykał się w sobie, był przewidywalny i stawał się łatwym celem dla takich jak on. To była fatalna cecha, której stary Morgens niestety nie zdążył wyplenić u syna za młodu. Swoje dzieci traktował jak najdroższe i idealne diamenty, których nie wolno tknąć bez ich zgody. Albo raczej, bez zgody tatusia, jak mógł się o tym przekonać osobiście. Teraz dotknął jednego z nich w dość niedelikatny sposób i oto miał efekty.

Owy diament podniósł głowę, wzrok miał ostry i zimny. Procenty dodawały mu pewności siebie, a Sorenowi to się podobało.

- Vincent jest doroślejszy niż myślisz. Obaliłby niejednego, gdyby tylko chciał…

„Ba, gdyby tylko chciał!" Uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej na te słowa i sięgnął po pełny teraz kieliszek Jana.

- Wiem, przyjacielu – napił się, ale nie skrzywił. Tani alkohol psuł mu smak w ustach, a podniebienie stanowczo odmawiało kontaktu z gorzkim i cierpkim trunkiem. Mimo wszystko nie okazywał tego tak jak Jan. Nauczył się panować nad mięśniami twarzy przez te wszystkie lata. Wiele razy bowiem przekonał się, że są one czasami istotniejsze, niż te w ramionach czy nogach. – Przedstawiam ci tylko fakty. Nie nazwiesz chyba nastolatka dorosłym?

Wiedział, że dodaje tylko oliwy do ognia. Sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby nie miał o tym pojęcia i dalej subtelnie deptał dumę Morgensa.

- Vincent ma siedemnaście lat – Jan powiódł jedynie wzrokiem za swoją wódką. Zacisnął pięści na podłokietnikach stołka i siedział nieruchomo. – To chyba wystarczająco dużo, bym mógł na nim polegać.

Lada chwila był gotowy skoczyć i wydzwonić mu w ten kudłaty łeb, a Soren szczerze nie miał ochoty wracać do domu z podbitym okiem, krwawiącym nosem i rozciętą wargą. Zresztą, Sigurdowi skończył się już chyba okres, nie miałby tamponów do zatkania juchy.

- Jasne. Wystarczająco – odparł z pełnym przekonaniem.

Siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu i słuchali barowego gwaru. Potem rozstali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

* * *

Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i zamyślił się. Nie był z siebie zadowolony. Przepuścił tak wspaniałą okazję na uzyskanie podstępem zgody od Jana. Podczas gdy miał do wykonania ważne zadanie, siedział i wdychał te przeklęte opary, i tylko skracał sobie żywot wątroby. Miał przede wszystkim nie pić, miał być czujny przez cały czas. Poczekać aż Jan się upije i wyciągnąć od niego jak najwięcej informacji o Laurze, o tym co teraz robi, gdzie mieszka, jak się czuje. Miał też dowiedzieć się, czym dalej będą zajmowali się Morgensowie. Nawalił, zresztą jak zawsze, kiedy pojawiał się alkohol.

„Powinienem iść na ten pieprzony odwyk"

Zapalił samochód i odjechał w stronę północnego wybrzeża.

* * *

Nacisnął delikatnie klamkę, a ta nie stawiła żadnego oporu. Zdziwił się, ale nie zmartwił. Nie miał teraz do tego głowy. W zasadzie, to nie miał wcale głowy. Zgubił ją gdzieś po drodze. A może zostawił w barze?

Najchętniej by teraz zapalił. O tak, malutkiego skręta na spokojną noc. Poklepał się po kieszeniach kurtki chcąc go tam znaleźć. Nic. Gdzie się podziała jego tabaka? Może zostawił w schowku? Albo ją też zgubił w drodze.

Cholerna tabaka.

Ruszył w stronę schodów, kiedy spostrzegł smugę światła dobiegającą z salonu. A dokładnie pochodziła on z lampy stojącej obok stolika. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Zapominając o fakcie, że krew szumiała mu w uszach, starał się wyłapać jakiś dźwięk.

„Oni, to na pewno oni."

Oblizał suche wargi i sięgnął do kabury. Wyjął pistolet i po chwili namysłu stanął w progu. Celował w Laurę.

- To tylko ja.

Wyglądała na lekko poirytowaną obecną sytuacją. Patrzyła na niego spokojnym i sennym wzrokiem. Siedziała na krześle. Miała na sobie koszulkę i na oko Jana nic poza tym. Na jej brzuchu leżała książka, nogi miała skrzyżowane w nonszalancki sposób.

- Ach, no tak.

Wymamrotał pod nosem i odłożył broń na stół. Odsunął sobie krzesło zaraz obok niej i usiadł na nim ociężale. Patrzył na nią, a potem na książkę, aż wreszcie spojrzał na zegar. Chwilę zajęło zanim oczy przyzwyczaiły się do odległości i rozczytał ze starych pokrzywionych wskazówek godzinę. Trzecia dwadzieścia pięć.

- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? –zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią ponownie.

- Czekałam na ciebie.

Jej głos przypomniał mu teraz o matce. Cała Laura przypominała mu matkę. Miała jej oczy, jej rysy twarzy, jej nos. Była jej idealną kopią. A ojciec zawsze chronił tę kopię, po stracie oryginału. On też powinien ją teraz chronić. Dlaczego wszystko jest na jego głowie.

- Niepotrzebnie – wymamrotał tylko i przechylił się do tyłu. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o rodzicach. Teraz chciał palić i spać. Rano, kiedy się obudzi, będzie myślał o nich i o Laurze. Ale potem to nie teraz. – Masz może zapalić?

Odłożyła książkę na stół i wyprostowała się. Twarz miała wciąż tą samą.

- Gdzie byłeś?

Pytanie dźwięczało mu w uszach przez dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie jak jakieś pieprzone dzwony kościelne, a on gapił się bezmyślnie na szpary między panelami. Gdzie był. Co za głupie pytanie. Był w barze i pił wódkę. Z Sorenem. Proste jak dwa plus dwa. Równa się pięć.

- Piłem.

- Tyle już wiem – westchnęła z poirytowaniem. – Gdzie? I z kim? Po co?

Zadawała za dużo pytań. Stanowczo za dużo. Ojciec rozpuścił ją, tak samo jak matkę i Vincenta. Tylko jemu dawał popalić. Jan, zrób to, zrób tamto. Przynieś to. Pozbądź się tego. Jan to prawa rączka taty. Jan wszystko zrobi. Jan wszystko załatwi.

Wstał. Kopnął krzesło z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- Idę do siebie – powiedział stanowczo, marszcząc przy okazji brwi. – I też masz iść. Dobrej nocy.

Światło zgasło, a Jan jednak postanowił spędzić tę noc na panelach w salonie.


End file.
